1. Technical Field
The invention relates to ink jet printing. More particularly, the invention relates to preparing inkjet substrates.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Modern ink jet printing techniques are useful for printing on a variety of substrates. Ink jet printing allows application of ink to discrete locations by jetting drops of ink on the substrate. Ink jet printing efficiently provides a high degree of printing control with almost effortless and endless color control and selection. The combination of these attributes makes ink jet printing an attractive substitute for traditional impact processes, such as lithograph and flexographic printing, which have been used in the past.
The differences in interaction of the ink and the substrate that occur with ink jet printing may not allow for a simple and direct transition from a traditional printing techniques, such as flexography or lithograph techniques, to an ink jet process, particularly with regard to printing on non-absorbent substrates. A direct transition using current methods results in inferior ink lay, poor print quality, and excessive mobility of the ink jet ink that can cause such defects as cratering or pinholing. Attempts to adapt ink jet methods without sacrificing ink lay and print quality have led to the production of various basecoat formulas or ink chemistry modifications which only marginally improve the final product. Current modifications of ink jet printing techniques are inadequate because of a lack of parameters that insure appropriate ink jet application. Additionally, current modifications of ink jet printing techniques fail to mask any surface features on an underlying substrate, thereby amplifying the appearance of pinholes, craters, and other surface defects.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved ink jet printing methods and detailed parameters to optimize the ink jet printing methods with a variety of substrates.